Diabolik Lovers-Vampire Ball of Love
by Maria65
Summary: A Vampire Ball is coming up and the Sakamaki's are invited but Yui MUST go with them as well. Yui doesn't know who should take her and with Ayato changing how he is around her, she thinks he's the one. At the ball is a surprise and at the end a steamy twist as Ayato and Yui have found their one and only. Rated M for lemon and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Yui sighed as she walked the halls of the mansion, keeping her ears open for any sound of the brother's coming up behind her. Despite the fact that she didn't like being fed on, it was pleasing when one of them came up and ordered the others to stay away…though there were only two that really did that. Ayato and Subaru, though Subaru hardly ever came to her anymore now that a woman called Arianna came back. Yui had met the woman and she was beautiful, older than the rest but still lovely. Her long red hair was pulled into a long ponytail and her jade eyes matched Ayato's; it was no wonder she doted on Ayato when they had the same hair color and eye's. 

"Oh, Yui!" A female's voice exclaimed and Yui knew it was none other than Arianna. She turned around and smiled at Arianna, the only one who didn't feed on her aside from Subaru. "Oh, Aunt Arianna." Yui stated, having grown accustomed to calling Arianna, Aunt, due to Ayato's, Kanato's and Laito's influence. "You know you don't have to call me Aunt, right?" Arianna asked, a smile on her lovely face. "I know, but it's rubbed off on me." Yui responded and Arianna giggled. "I see; I guess Ayato has rubbed off on you a lot I take it?" Arianna questioned and Yui giggled. "Yeah, I guess." Yui replied with a blush, whenever she spoke about Ayato, she'd start blushing. Arianna noticed the reaction and smirked, it was just like she thought. Despite the fact that Yui said she'd never love any of them, it seemed Ayato's sudden kindness toward Yui was beginning to affect her rather she like it or not. 

"Say Yui," Arianna started, grabbing the young girl's attention. "I was wondering if you and me could talk alone for a little bit." She began and Yui nodded as she followed Arianna into Arianna's room. When she entered she noticed Subaru was sleeping but he woke when he heard the door opened, and shifted his eyes their way. "Hn?" He mumbled sitting up. "Should I leave?" He asked Arianna and she kissed his cheek. "If you wish, I just have something I want to ask Yui." Arianna said and Subaru shrugged. "I'll be back." He stated before he suddenly disappeared. 

"Sit down dear." Arianna said and Yui obliged and sat down, before she saw Arianna open a closet door. "Now I must inform you that a ball is coming up and everyone is to attend, especially the females as it is required that all females are to be known within households." Arianna explained before she pulled out a red dress. "As a result it is our obligation that one of the males within the household brings a female and stays with her while the ball is going on." She finished as she laid the strapless, red dress on the bed. "What?" Yui questioned, shock in her magenta eye's. "You mean I have to go to a Vampire Ball?" She questioned nervously. 

"It's required, else you could get punished if they find out a female was here and they didn't get to meet her." Arianna explained, before she grabbed a small box from the closet laying it on the bed as well. "May I ask what all of this is about?" Yui asked, and Arianna laughed. "You have to attend yourself Yui, and I figured you might like to wear something that confirms to you, as well as something to make vampire's think you are a vampire as well." Arianna explained as she pulled out a small necklace and choker, placing them beside the dress. Suddenly a knock came at the door, making both women jump but Arianna opened it nonetheless and saw Reiji. "It's time for dinner." Reiji stated but Arianna frowned. 

"We are in the middle of getting an outfit ready for Yui for the ball that is coming up in a few weeks. Since none of you men took it upon yourself to inform her, I am doing everything I can to have her ready for the ball!" Arianna scolded and Reiji glared at her. "Her manners are-!" He was interrupted by Arianna's hiss. "Despite her manners she is forced to attend!" Arianna snapped out, silencing him. "Remember what happened to the last bride that didn't show up?! She was murdered for not attending!" Arianna shouted and Reiji flinched back, the last bride was a scar on his heart. "I...I understand; I shall leave you two be." Reiji mumbled and left, while Arianna closed the door. When she was still silent, Yui gathered her courage to speak. "Is everything okay with Reiji? He seemed...well he..." Yui didn't know what to say, she never saw Reiji flinch. 

Arianna sighed, Yui deserved the right to know. "...The last bride fell for Reiji and Reiji fell for her, and she was extremely close to her awakening as a vampire." Arianna explained as she turned a little, but not fully around. "But when a ball came around, Reiji didn't want her to go, so she didn't but when the council found out...she was murdered when she was found. Reiji was with her and tried to protect her...but he failed." Arianna stated as she turned to face Yui, her black dress seemed to drag like her emotions. "She was wonderful, kind and carefree, everyone in the household saw her as one of them; she fought any who tried to feed on her off except Reiji, whom she gave herself to. Reiji loved her dearly and her death cut him more deep than anything else. She was actually the last bride that had been here before you." Arianna explained and Yui felt a pang of sympathy hit her heart, Reiji seemed to have suffered dearly.

"I-I see..." Yui mumbled and Arianna sighed. "Don't worry about it, he seems to have officially moved on, but it raises a question." Arianna said, earning a questioning look from Yui. "Who do you wish to take you to the dance?" Arianna asked and Yui flushed. Arianna chuckled at Yui's expression, of course she wouldn't know; she just found out about the dance! "Once you figure it out, let me know. I have all the dresses I need laid out, each one matching one of the brothers except Subaru as he is taking me." Arianna stated and Yui looked toward the dresses. 

She realized each was a different color; topaz, obsidian, pale amethyst, jade, and blood ruby. She blushed as she realized each color represented a certain vampire, Arianna was going to make sure they matched. Topaz for Shu, matching his hair; Obsidian for Reiji matching his mainly black hair, Pale Amethyst for Kanato, Jade for Laito's bright green eyes, and Blood Ruby for Ayato's red hair. "Make a decision by the end of the week." Arianna said, bringing Yui back to reality. "The ball is Saturday night to Sunday morning, so make sure you know who should bring you." Arianna said and began hanging the dresses back up and Yui nodded as she left.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

Yui sighed as she walked the school halls with Subaru beside her, he offered to escort her instead of the other boys so she wouldn't be fed on while she went to her classes. She had already crossed Reiji off the list, she didn't want to bring any bad memories of the previous bride, whom she learned was called Lisa, back to his mind. Shu would be nice but he would ignore her in favor of listening to his music, so she wondered if she should cut him off the list as well.

"Oi, Bitch-Chan!" A voice called out and both her and Subaru turned around to see Laito behind them, smirking. "Got a question for ya Bitch-chan." Laito purred out as he walked toward the two. "What is it?" Yui asked while Subaru tensed should Laito try to bite her. "There's a ball coming up this weekend, and I wondered...do you want to go with me?" Laito asked, bringing a blush of embarrassment on his face to persuade her.

Yui jerked back in surprise, she thought she'd have to ask! "S-sorry Laito, but...I already know who I'm going with." Yui quickly said and Laito seemed shocked, he couldn't tell if she was lying or not. She herself seemed shocked she said that and he figured she had made a subconscious decision and he laughed. "Alright, well thought I'd ask." Laito said and kissed her hand, opening his mouth but Subaru yanked Yui behind him. "She needs to get to class Laito, don't make her late." Subaru said and dragged Yui to her class.

"Heh." Laito chuckled as he thought on who it was Yui was taking. "I can only think of one person who makes her heart truly beat." Laito said with a smirk as he walked off. _'I can't believe I just lied to him and he didn't snap at me for lying. Do...do I already know who I'll bring?'_ Yuki thought with a frown. She crossed Laito off the list as well after that, despite the fact that he truly seemed to like her and would protect her from the other vampire's, he was a little too perverted and that always made Yui feel uncomfortable around him. School ended as she headed home this time, Kanato was beside her; though she was uncomfortable, she knew the boy wouldn't hurt her if they were heading home.

He bit her one time on the way home and both Arianna and Ayato snapped at the boy for it and he didn't do it again. "Hey Yui," Kanato began, catching her attention. "did you hear about the ball this weekend?" Kanato asked and Yui nodded. "Are you going with someone?" He asked, looking directly at her as they entered the house. "Huh? Well-!" Yui was interrupted as Arianna walked over and grabbed her arm. "I need her real quick Kanato, sorry honey." Arianna said and dragged Yui off, leaving the purple-haired boy behind.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

Ariana sat Yui down at a chair, allowing the girl to see that Subaru was behind her, reading a book of some sort. "Alright, I need to try some hairstyles out on you. Look at which one you want..." Arianna laid a book in front of Yui, and smiled. "and pick whichever hairstyle you want me to try." Arianna explained and Yui smiled, flipping through the book.

Yui had always been an only child, so someone that she could hang around with would be amazing. Arianna seemed to try and always make time for her, which Yui was grateful for; the elder vampire even tried to save her on countless occasions. She stopped as she saw a certain hairstyle, it was common, not something real fancy but it still caught Yui's attention. The hair was in a bun with what looked like a ruby pin keeping it all together, jade emeralds surrounding the ruby; the bangs were left alone to frame the face and give a look of maturity to the woman.

As she continued to stare at the hairstyle, the accessories that made the hairstyle complete...one word came to her mind. 'Ayato...' She thought, stroking the picture, catching Arianna's attention. "Hm?" Arianna hummed, and looked at the picture she stroked and her eyes brightened. "Ah, the Queen's Bun; it requires the jewels to complete its look. You wish for me to try this on you?" Arianna questioned, bringing Yui back to reality, who nodded. "Alright, I'll try it. Your hair is really wavy, so it might take some time. If I start to pull too hard or yank your hair, alert me okay?" Arianna asked and Yui nodded.

Thirty minutes later, after several mistakes and quite a few 'ouch'es from Yui; Arianna was finished. Yui's hair had been pulled up into a small, tight bun with her bangs and some strands to stay down and frame her face, making her look older than she was. Arianna left to grab a ruby and some small jades, allowing Subaru to look up and get a good look at the hairstyle. His eyes widened as he noticed she looked more mature than usual, the hairstyle complemented her perfectly. "You look more mature." He simply stated, making Yui blush. "T-thank you." She mumbled out, poking her pointy-fingers together.

Arianna returned shortly after and placed the gems in her hair, aligning them to complement her hairstyle before she deemed herself done. "There we go!" She exclaimed making Subaru jump at the exclamation. "For crying out loud Arianna, warn me!" He complained but she just winked at him, making him blush. "I'll make it up to you later." She purred out, before she turned her attention back to Yui. "So, what do you think? You like it?" Arianna asked as Yui looked at her reflection. Her mind went blank as she realized there were two jade gems placed under the ruby and her mind went hazy as it formed the face of Ayato, giving a smirk. She slowly reached a hand up, tracing the eyes, smirk and hair, confusing Arianna.

"...Ayato..." Yui whispered out, catching Arianna and Subaru both off guard. "Ayato?" Arianna questioned and saw Yui trace the picture again. She realized that the two jade gems were below the ruby and with Ayato having jade eyes and ruby hair, the placing of the gems must've reminded her of that. Arianna smiled and made the decision that this was the hairstyle for Yui. "Okay Yui," Arianna began, bringing the girl back to reality. "this will be the hairstyle for the ball, it fits you." Arianna turned toward Subaru. "Don't you agree hun?" She asked and Subaru looked at her, and gave a silent nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Yui sighed as she entered her room, dark bags under her eyes from need of sleep. It seemed fate was against her though as she realized both Kanato and Laito were in her room, thus worrying her further. She needed sleep, add the fact that the two usually chased her told her that she'd get no sleep again tonight...if that turned to be true. "Yui," Kanato began and she looked at him. "you didn't answer my question when we got home. But I have a different one." He said and looked at her dead in the eye. "Will you go with me to the ball?" He asked sweetly, giving a smile and she gave a small, apologetic one. "S-sorry Kanato but I already know who I want to take." She said and Kanato's smile faded as he hummed. 

"Oh really?" He asked, before a cruel smile overcame his face. "Is it Ayato?" Both Kanato and Laito asked at the same time, and Yui blushed. The fact that they both guessed right was bad enough, but both of them there to confirm the fact was a little terrifying. "I know you wouldn't bring Shu, he's too into his music. Subaru is going with Arianna..." Laito was cut off by Kanato. "And me and Laito already asked you, plus Reiji refuses to bring another woman with him to the ball. The last one died." Kanato stated bluntly, and Laito smirked. "So that leaves only one person left..." Laito said and Kanato gave a dark smirk as well. 

"Aya-!" They were cut off as said red-headed appeared in the room. "Oi! Haven't I told you two to leave my possession alone?" Ayato stated with a growl and the two glared at him. "Leave now!" Ayato snapped and Laito scoffed. "Of course you'd appear." Laito said before he disappeared. Kanato smiled at Teddy, before he looked at Yui and gave a creepy smile. "Goodnight Yui." He said before giving a sweet smile and left himself. Yui gave a sigh of relief, before smiling at Ayato who looked at her.

"Thank you." She responded and Ayato noticed the bags under her eyes. "Hey, you okay?" He asked in concern, eyes showing care for her well-being. "Mhm, just haven't gotten enough sleep." Yui responded as she made her way to her bed and climbed in. "Kanato and Laito like to keep me up at night by chasing me around trying to drink my blood." Yui responded and Ayato clenched his teeth together. "Those bastards..." He mumbled, catching Yui's attention. "I'll tear them limb from limb!" He shouted and Yui gasped. "No, wait!" She shouted, grabbing his arm; making him quickly look at her in shock. 

"D-don't leave!" Yui shouted, getting out of bed and holding him tightly. "Yui?" Ayato asked softly and turned to face her. "If you leave..." She mumbled, fear making her shake. "I might not be able to get past this night, I can't keep going with sleepless nights!" She shouted as tears appeared and Ayato growled low; how dare his brother's do this to her! Ayato hugged her and held her close, resting his head against hers. "I'll stay for tonight; I'll keep those two away from you tonight." Ayato responded and Yui nodded her gratefulness, hugging him fully. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Yui had made up her mind, knowing who she'd ask...Ayato! Despite the fact that he always called her pancake, he seemed to genuinely care for her. He kept true to his word, having kept his two brother's away whenever they came in; which from what he said was three times, each, last night. Yui was grateful for this; she had already asked Shu but he completely ignored her, going so far as to grab Reiji's attention but his angry red eyes stopped Yui from doing anything and she apologized, leaving. She knew it was a bad idea but she wanted to make sure the others she hadn't asked would say 'yes' or 'no'; just like she thought, they both said no. 

"Hey Arianna?" Yui asked, coming into the kitchen, seeing Arianna cleaning dishes. "Yes?" Arianna responded, looking at the young girl. "Have you seen Ayato?" Yui asked and Arianna hummed. "Not since dinner but check his room, he might be there." Arianna suggested and before she could ask why, Yui ran off. "Ayato?" Yui called, knocking on his door, but she got no answer. "Are you in there?" She asked but still no reply. "Odd, I guess he's not there." Yui responded before she went to her own room. "I was sure I'd find him there." She said to herself sadly. "Find who, where, pancake?" A voice asked and Yui gasped, seeing Ayato sitting on her bed, smirking at her. "You feeling better?" Ayato asked and Yui nodded. 

"Yes, thank you again." Yui said and Ayato smiled. "No need to thank the Great Me." He responded and Yui smiled. "Oh, Ayato, I have something to ask of you." Yui asked, suddenly getting nervous and Ayato looked at her confused. "Something to ask me?" He repeated and Yui nodded, sitting down beside him on her bed. "I was informed that a ball was coming up this weekend..." She started and Ayato's eyes widened. _'You gotta be kidding me...she beat me to it!'_ Ayato thought in shock, before she turned magenta eyes on him. "Would you be willing to go with me?" She asked, praying he would say 'yes'. 

Ayato seemed shocked, he always thought he'd ask her first, waiting until he got her alone...like he currently did, then ask her. A smirk suddenly overcame his face as an idea popped into his head. He had to tease her a little bit. "Sure, on one condition. Call me Ore-sama." Ayato purred out and Yui blushed, but smiled nonetheless. "Please come with me to the ball...Ore-sama." Yui softly said and Ayato's eyes softened as did his smirk. "Of course I'll go with you." Ayato said and before Yui could lay down for some sleep, he kissed her cheek. "Get some sleep, I'll protect you again tonight." Ayato said and Yui smiled at him. "Thank you, Ayato-kun." She responded affectionately, and Ayato smiled.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

Arianna waited for everyone in the lobby, only two days left until the ball arrived and she needed to let everyone know about the changes in plans. Soon Reiji, Shu, Laito, Kanato, Subaru and Ayato, who was dragging a sleepy Yui with him, appeared in the room. Arianna showed displeasure at Yui being treated so roughly, Ayato only scoffed and sat down, bringing Yui down with him in his lap as everyone took seats; Reiji the only one standing with Arianna.

"Okay, I called everyone down here to inform you all that there have been quite a few changes with the ball." Arianna said, and seeing all attention on her continued. "As you are all aware, any women within the house are to come along as well, escorted by a male that will accompany her throughout the entirety of the ball. The women are not to be alone and…" She glared at them all, eyes harsh. "No feeding is allowed AT ALL at the ball, it's been forbidden due to the events of last year." Arianna stated, making Yui tilt her head confused.

"The events of last year?" Yui questioned, and Arianna looked at her before nodding. "Yes, last year a feeding happened when a male vampire got a woman alone and began feeding. She lost a lot of blood and pulled away but her blood caught a lot of the vampire's attentions; they all fed on her…killing her." Arianna explained and Yui looked horrified. "That is why whomever is taking you is to not let you out of his sight." She finished, before her eyes brightened. "Which reminds me, who is taking you?" Arianna asked with a smile. "Oh, um, Aya-!" Yui was cut off by Ayato who hugged her to his chest and rested his head on her shoulder. "I am." He stated firmly, as though making his claim. "You are Ayato?" Arianna asked with delight, this couldn't be better! She already had everything she needed for Yui then! "Alright then, after this I will need you two to follow me. Now then-!" Arianna started the meeting again as Ayato just rolled his eyes.

Arianna firmly stated no feeding allowed once again, also requesting that should Yui get separated from Ayato and one of the brother's find her they are to escort her back to Ayato. Kanato looked up. "How will we hide her blood?" He asked, rubbing one of Teddy's arms. Laito seemed shocked by the question, before his eyes widened slightly. "That's a good question Aunt Arianna, how will we achieve that?" He questioned, before his eyes darkened. "After all…it's how Lisa was discovered when the Council smelt her on Reiji." He finished and Reiji bared his teeth, glaring at Laito. "Laito!" Arianna shouted, causing everyone to jump, even Reiji. "I have warned you about that incident; it's not to be spoken of!" She scolded, anger clear on her face, making Yui curl into Ayato more.

The meeting was ended shortly after Arianna laid down some rules for certain people; no music for Shu, Subaru was to leave his knife at the mansion, Kanato had to leave Teddy behind making the boy throw a fit but after a quick smack, the boy quieted. Reiji had to interact with the others and be a brother, Laito was to make no perverted comments or jokes and Ayato was to act mature. After all that was said and done, everyone left to do their own thing; while Ayato and Yui followed Arianna and Subaru to their room.

"Now listen you two…" Arianna began as they entered the room. "I got everything set up, but I need your tux Ayato, I need to see if it matches the dress I've laid out for Yui." Arianna stated and he nodded, disappearing before reappearing with the tux. "Here Aunt Arianna." Ayato replied, handing the tux over. Arianna looked it over, before humming. "Hmm…yes, this will do. It matches better than I thought, which is perfect for me. It means I don't have to make adjustments for the dress." Arianna stated as she looked at the dress hanging in the closet. Ayato looked as well, before Subaru slammed the door shut, glaring at Ayato.

"Not until the day of the ball Ayato." Subaru growled out and Ayato growled. "Party killer…" Ayato mumbled and Subaru hissed. "Ayato, Subaru, stop it!" Arianna shouted, making them straighten. "Leave both of you, I need to find out if Yui can fit in the dress." Arianna demanded and the two boys left after scoffing. After a bit of fiddling with the dress, especially the lacing in the back, Arianna deemed herself done and smiled. "Alright, come over Yui." She said and had Yui come look at herself in the full size mirror she had. "Take a look." Arianna suggested and Yui stood before the mirror.

She was wearing a strapless, floor length, dark red dress with ruffles at her bust like the one she wore when Cordelia was inside her. She noticed a slit was at her right side with a black rose pinned there; it wasn't too long but it would allow her more leg movement with the slim style of the dress. She also noticed there was a little bit of a black skirt at the slit to give more style to it and then she felt something being slid onto her arms. She noticed Arianna was pulling on black gloves with a red rose on each wrist and Arianna gave a sheepish smile.

"It's part of the dress," She commented as she went to the other arm. "it's supposed to give a more mature air about you, despite the mix color." Arianna finished before she smoothed out any wrinkles on her. "Hm…longer than I thought but you are petite…it shouldn't be too much trouble with the black heels." Arianna commented as she headed to the closest to fish them out. "Heels?" Yui asked uncertainty…she wasn't sure how well she'd do in heels. "You do know how to wear heels, right?" Arianna asked and Yui nodded uncertainty and Arianna sighed. "Alright, I'll help you out with the heels, we'll see how you do before we decide if wedges would be better." Arianna stated and Yui sighed.

The next thirty minutes were of Yui tripping in heels, unstable in wedges and disliking flats before she tried the heels again. After a few more minutes of getting use to them, she was able to walk just fine and Arianna was thrilled; no more training Yui in heels. Arianna eventually moved to the jewelry, adding the necklace that would hide her human blood and then putting her hair up, adding the pins to her hair as well. Yui took a look and gasped, she hardly recognized herself, she looked older…more mature, breathtaking even. Arianna herself was admiring the work she had done on the younger girl. Despite the fact that she was still technically a teenager, she looked like a young adult with the right outfit and decent amount of jewelry. Arianna knew she'd have to add some makeup, just enough for a touch-up but that could wait until the night of the ball.


	3. Chapter 3

The limo pulled up to a large white mansion, a lot of people were mingling outside and voices could be heard inside, even from the car. Music played softly in the background and those outside stopped to watch the limo stop before the walkway into the mansion. A long, large red carpet lay along the walkway as if they were celebrities, roses lined the path to the entrance as though welcoming all.

The door opened and those in the car stepped out one by one, each wearing a tux that seemed to match them perfectly. The first was the oldest, Shu who was wearing a golden jacket over a white vest with a black shirt, black pants and black dress shoes.  
The next was Reiji, who was wearing a white jacket, a black vest with a black shirt, white dress pants with black dress shoes.  
After him it was Laito, who was smirking as he stepped out of the limo, wearing a black jacket with a light green vest, a dark green shirt with black dress pants and black dress shoes. He kept his hat as he tilted it down, before lifting his head with a smile as he moved aside.  
Kanato came out next, wearing a black jacket, a dark purple vest with a pale purple shirt; black dress pants with black dress shoes. He looked uncomfortable without his bear but it helped that he had a bracelet with a charm of Teddy attached to it.  
Next was Subaru, who bowed before turning around and helping Arianna out of the limo, holding her hand tightly. He was wearing a white tux with a red vest and a white shirt, white dress pants with black dress shoes.  
Arianna was wearing a white, floor length dress with the collar wrapping around her neck; it was attached to a red ruby that was at the center of her chest connected to the dress. She wore long white gloves with a red rose around each wrist, elegant swirls of red decorated her dress and trimmed the bottom that was just high enough for it to not drag on the ground. She was wearing red heels that seemed to lace up by the straps that went across the part of her foot that was exposed. Arianna gave a curtsy with a smile, before she and Subaru moved aside to allow the last two in the limo to exit.  
Ayato came out, wearing a dark red jacket, a black vest with a dark red shirt with a black tie; something that obviously annoyed Arianna as each of the boys were told to wear a tie that matched their hair. Ayato was also wearing dark red dress pants and black dress shoes. He smirked to everyone, before turning around and helping Yui out of the limo, who looked uncertain as she looked around.  
She was wearing a floor length, dark red dress with a ruffle at the bust, a slit at the right side of the dress with a small black skirt at the slit, black gloves with a rose atop each hand and black heels that were laced up like the back of her dress. She was wearing a red necklace with a choker that had a ruby in the center that she gently touched before Ayato squeezing her hand gently caught her attention as she looked at him.

"Hey," He began as pictures of the family were taken. "it'll be okay, I'm here and I won't let anyone touch what's mine." He said before caressing her cheek, careful to not be harsh lest he ruin the bun and make her angry. "I'll protect you." He whispered softly and Yui smiled at him. "Thank you Ayato." Yui said, looking at him gratefully and Ayato smirked. "Anytime my mistress." He joked, making her laugh; they walked down the carpet into the mansion where they were announced to the guests.

"And from the Sakamaki Household of Karlheinz," The page began and Yui saw Arianna roll her eyes, she obviously was not happy being labeled under Karl. "Sakamaki, Shu and Reiji," He began as the two eldest brothers walked down the stairs to join the party goers. "Sakamaki, Laito." He announced and Laito smiled as he also walked down the stairs, going straight for the dinner table. "Sakamaki, Kanato." He announced and Kanato hugged himself as he walked down the stairs before heading off to the left to be in the shadows. "Sakamaki, Subaru who had brought our Council member, Arianna Sakamaki." The page announced, giving a bow to Arianna and Subaru as the two made their way down the stairs, mingling with the others, though Subaru was more quiet.

"And last but certainly not the least is Sakamaki, Ayato, who was brought the woman called Yui Komori with them to the ball." The page said, bowing respectfully to Ayato who only nodded in acknowledgement to the man. Yui was surprised at how formal Ayato was being, before he gently lead her down the stairs and once they reached the bottom they were swarmed by the guests. "Ayato Sakamaki, it is a pleasure to meet you sir." A man said, holding a hand out to shake Ayato's. "Likewise." Ayato responded, shaking his hand before another caught his attention. Yui was confused, why was Ayato so popular among the guests; she didn't know anything about this.

Suddenly a woman came over, smiling sultry at Ayato as some of the guests dispersed, before it was just Ayato, Yui and the woman who came over. "Hello Ayato~" The woman purred out and Ayato visibly frowned at her, worrying Yui; this woman's presence displeased him. "it's been awhile, hasn't it?" The woman replied as she tapped her chin and Ayato growled. "Ayumi." He hissed out, baring his fangs at her as he pulled Yui closer; as if to protect her. Ayumi noticed Yui before frowning a little, her purple eyes glaring at Yui. "This your Sacrificial Bride?" She questioned with a sneer; her long red hair was pulled into a curly ponytail; it was a shade much darker than the Sakamaki's that had red hair.

She was wearing a dark purple dress that hugged her figure with it fanning up near the bottom as if to give her some leg movement; black heels with dark purple gloves. She was wearing a golden necklace adorned with purple gems and golden hoop earrings. "What's it to you?" Ayato growled out and the woman gave a fanged smile. "She'd be a real treat." She replied as she opened her mouth a little and Ayato hissed at her. "No feeding Ayumi, you know that!" He snapped out and the woman scoffed, before turning away. "I won't let you keep her, you will be mine one way or another." She replied as she stalked off and Ayato growled lowly.

"Ayato?" Yui questioned as she tightly squeezed his hand, grabbing his attention. He gave her a reassuring smile, before caressing her cheek as if to soothe her. "Don't worry, I won't let her take you or me away." Ayato said and Yui gave a relieved smile as he kissed her forehead, making her giggle; he was being uncharacteristically sweet tonight. The night continued with few interruptions and Ayato never strayed too far away and some of the vampires or their brides spoke to Yui, often staying near if their escort was. Yui was actually enjoying herself, when she heard a familiar voice. "Ayato! Yui!" A voice called for them, making them both look over and seeing Arianna waving them over.

Subaru was sitting in a chair near Arianna, looking around with boredom; he must hate events like these Yui soon realized. Yui and Ayato headed toward the couple, seeing a young girl standing near Arianna with a curious expression as she tilted her head slightly. "Have you two seen Reiji?" Arianna asked, green eyes curious, yet Ayato shrugged. "Not really, he might be hiding again." Ayato commented, not really caring and Arianna frowned. "That's not well, I wanted him to meet this young girl here." Arianna said, looking at the younger woman with her. "Hello." The girl replied shyly and Ayato rose a brow at her, a familiar scent assaulted his senses. "Wait a second…" Ayato commented, eyes going wide for a split second as he quickly recognized the scent. "Lisa?" He asked, sniffing her a little and the girl jerked back in surprise.

"Lisa?" Yui questioned and Arianna nodded. "Ayato, remember the change in scent Lisa had years and years ago when she was alive?" Arianna asked and Ayato nodded. "How could I forget? We all told Reiji to get her checked, we were worried something was wrong." Ayato commented; despite how he acted, he had respected Lisa because of how she acted toward them. In fact, she was the one who got Kanato to behave when she first moved in and she even made him some stuffed animals as well. The key-chain Kanato had was actually crafted by Lisa. "Well then...you should know who she is." Arianna said and Ayato's eyes widened as he caught another scent. "Reiji's scent as well." He mumbled before going pale. "You've got to be kidding me." He grumbled, rubbing a hand down his face in annoyance.

Yui rose a brow, somewhat worried before she looked at the girl standing there, somewhat nervously as she looked at her feet. The girl had black hair with the ends being a dark brown color, she was somewhat pale but had freckles covering her cheeks, she also had glasses that were a red color that matched her red/purple eyes. "What's your name?" Yui asked the girl, hoping to ease her. The girl looked up and gave a small smile, seeming to sense that Yui was hoping to ease her. "Yuki...Yuki Misaki." She said softly and Ayato groaned. "Yep, you're definitely the child." He grumbled and Arianna frowned. "Child?" Yui and Yuki questioned, both somewhat confused. "Ayato, be nice to your niece." Arianna growled out to him and he groaned. "Niece?" Yui questioned alone, tilting her head and Subaru sighed.

"Yuki is the daughter of Lisa Misaki, Reiji's one and only bride he took. Which makes her the daughter of Reiji as well." Subaru explained and Yui's eyes widened and Yuki sighed, looking to the ground. "Is he really my father?" Yuki asked herself, before they heard and grumble. "Arianna, Shu told me you were asking for me." The familiar voice of a scientist stated and they saw Reiji there, looking at Arianna confused and slightly annoyed. "Oh come on now Reiji, I just want you to meet someone." Arianna said with a smile, glad to see him. "What is it?" Reiji asked, trying to sound uninterested and failed; whenever Arianna wanted someone to meet someone, it tends to be someone he had similar interests with. "Yuki, come here dear." Arianna said and Yuki walked forward and Reiji looked at her, seeming confused.

"Who is-?" Reiji stopped as a scent he hadn't smelt for years came to him from the girl, a scent he had never forgotten. It was mixed with something else...but it was unmistakable. "It can't be…" He commented, eyes going wide and Arianna nodded. "Reiji, I want you to meet Yuki Misaki." She said with a grin and Reiji walked toward her, sniffing her more closely; like all vampires, they identified others by the scent of their blood. "You smell like her." He commented before Yuki tilted her head. "Are you...Reiji Sakamaki?" Yuki asked and Reiji nodded, suddenly wary of the girl; he didn't know how to react. "Grandma?" Yuki questioned with an odd tone to Arianna who sighed, shocking them all. "Grandma?" Ayato, Yui and Reiji commented, the realization that Yuki might be related to them starting to fully sink in.

"Reiji," Arianna said sharply, keeping his attention...this was important. "as you are aware, she has Lisa's scent...and for good reason." She began slowly and gently, not wanting to anger him. "The scent change in Lisa was because of Yuki...because of you. Yuki...is yours and Lisa's daughter." She said, letting him know and Reiji's eyes widened as he took in the way Yuki looked, she had a mixture of both her parents, mostly him but there was no denying the scent within her was his combined with Lisa's. "The scent changed in Lisa...was because she was pregnant?" Reiji asked Arianna, who nodded. "Yes, Lisa was pregnant with Yuki." Arianna said softly and he looked at Yuki in surprise again, trying to comprehend how that was possible.

"B-but how? Lisa died!" He exclaimed, trying to keep his voice down; there was very little that could rattle Reiji. Seeing him lose his composure might've been amusing if it wasn't for the fact that the whole house had been connected to Lisa and saw her as family. "Not in all actuality." Arianna commented and Reiji's eyes widened. Arianna looked around and turned to Ayato and Yui. "Go enjoy the rest of your night, I need to speak to Reiji and Yuki for a moment. Subaru." Arianna said to the couple and her husband, who nodded and stood as the group dispersed. "I never thought Reiji would be a father." Yui said and Ayato nodded, looking to be in deep thought. "Neither have I, I can't comprehend it." He commented and Yui nodded.

She suddenly noticed a red haired woman and latched her arms around Ayato's arm, snapping him out of his trance as he looked over and growled. "Ayumi." He growled out, seeing her watching them with unnatural precision as she watched their every move, almost as if waiting for something. "Something doesn't feel right Ayato." Yui said, suddenly noticing she wasn't the only vampire watching them like a predator. "Same here, we best find Shu and see if we can leave early." Ayato said, knowing Shu would be able to get them to leave early. As he turned to try and find the blonde, Yui had her arm grabbed roughly and she gasped in shock, before Ayato turned around and growled harshly, grabbing the man by the throat. "Release my bride, now." Ayato ordered, green eyes showing murder as his lips pulled back to show his fangs, intending to intimidate the man.

"Now, now, that wouldn't be wise Ayato~" The voice of Ayumi said and Ayato glanced at her, seeing her with two other men. "What do you want, Ayumi?" He snarled out but didn't release the grip on the man's throat, intending to actually kill him if he didn't let Yui go. "I want you Ayato." Ayumi responded, her purple eyes glinting with ill intent as she turned her attention to Yui. "And I want her gone" She said as she snarled at Yui, who paled a little and Ayato growled murderously, catching several others attentions. "You won't lay a hand on Yui." He growled out and yanked the guy forward, not caring he was at a event and kneed him in the gut, before kicking him back, before Ayumi growled.

Snapping her fingers, to two vampire beside her charged Ayato, who stood before Yui protectively. The two guys rammed into Ayato, throwing him back and Yui shrieked in fear, catching everyone's attention, even as Ayumi ran at her. "Ayato!" Yui cried in worry, only for Ayumi to grab her by the throat. "Shut up!" Ayumi threatened, when others came closer and Ayumi growled. Yanking Yui's head to one side, Ayumi put her lips against Yui's neck in a silent threat. "Come closer and I drain her." She growled out and they stopped, knowing they couldn't put a Sakamaki Bride at risk, not without serious punishment from the Council or Karlheinz himself.

"GET OFF HER!" Ayato shouted, eyes wide as he kicked one of the guys off him, snarling viciously at the other. He grabbed the other guy by the throat and drove his other hand through the man's stomach, making him cough blood. Ayumi, smell blood gasped as she spun around, only for Ayato to grasp her by the neck as well, green eyes flashing with murder. "Touch my bride again, and I'll kill you here and now." Ayato growled out, even as the other man rushed to his fallen comrade. "Ayato." A male asked and Ayato looked at him, eyes narrowed as he tried to calm himself. "Explain yourself." The male asked; he looked to be the one hosting the event, must've been a Council member. "You see the damage for yourself, ask one of the onlookers." Ayato snapped out, not caring the man's position...when Yui wrapped her arms around Ayato's arm, the one currently around Ayumi's neck.

"Ayato, I'm fine." She said softly and he looked at her, green eyes showing his concern before he sighed and let Ayumi's neck go, letting the female vampire get her breath back. "You...little…" Ayumi didn't get to finish before she was yanked up by two Council members. "You attacked a Sakamaki bride?" One asked and Ayumi paled, knowing the punishment that revolved around the Sakamaki family. With Arianna being a Council member herself and Karlheinz's rule of his children, usually punishment followed those who tried to harm the family, unless it was the Mukami's. "Yui…" Ayato commented before sighing and hugging her, shocking her at the display of affection. He was usually never like this...yet, she guessed with Arianna's influence and a little of his own self reflection...with her being attacked, he decided to show his true self.

She gently rubbed his back, ignoring the pain in her arm and around her neck, yet Ayato seemed to notice her discomfort as he looked up at her. He gently tilted her chin up so he could see the bruise and he growled lowly, his anger at Ayumi flaring. Not only had Ayumi had her two bodyguards attack him but she also threatened to drink Yui's blood if anyone got closer. "I'm taking you home." He said with an authoritative tone and Yui nodded as he helped her up, she ignored the blood on his right arm. "Shu!" Ayato called out, catching the blonde's attention as he made his way over to them, knowing his brother was calling him. "Yeah?" He asked, interacting with the family like he had been asked. "Let Arianna and Reiji know what happened and that I took Yui home." Ayato explained, not looking at Shu, who nodded.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

A few minutes later and a car ride, Ayato and Yui were back at the Sakamaki mansion, it was unnaturally quiet without anyone else there though it didn't bother them. Yui had been concerned by Ayato's silence, he hadn't spoken once or even looked at her, she was worried. "Ayato?" She asked, gently touching his arm and he finally looked at her. "You okay?" He asked her before she could ask him. "I'm fine." Yui commented, looking at him in worry. "What of you?" She asked and he sighed, running his clean hand through his hair. "I'll be okay…" He trailed off as he looked away, his green eyes were still dark with anger.

Yui didn't buy it, she knew something was troubling him. Not listening to the warning in her head, she reached both hand up, cupping his face as well as wiping the blood away from his face. He had gotten some when he thrust his hand through the man's gut. He looked at her in confusion, eyes slowly returning back to their bright green color that she had come to love. "Ayato, you can tell me anything." She said gently and he sighed, cupping her hand. "You're not flinching back." He commented in response and she gave a small smile. "Weren't you the one who said, killing someone is a vampire's way to prove their undying love?" She questioned him and his eyes widened...she remembered?

She hugged him then, making him sigh in relief and lean his head against her shoulder; he'd never dare act this around his brother's. Yui merely kept her smile and leaned her head against his, gently playing with his hair; it always seemed to calm him. Ayato looked at her, glad to know she was comfortable around him and realizing that, this side he usually showed no one, had made her like being around him. "Yui?" He asked, wondering if she had heard his words at the event. Vampire's didn't use the word bride lightly, when they used it, it only meant ONE thing. "Yes?" Yui questioned, noticing the seriousness in his tone. He moved away and cupped one side of her face, his eyes showing his seriousness as well. "I meant what I said back there." He nearly growled out, yet she was confused.

"What you said?" She repeated and he gave a dark chuckle, she might've heard but it had been chaotic before they left. "When I called you 'My Bride'." He said and her eyes widened in realization, yet she was unaware of the severity of the meaning. "Us vampire's don't use the word lightly, when we say it, it means two things." He said and gently touched her neck and she trembled in anticipation; if things went according to the way he wished, his fangs piercing her wouldn't hurt. Her body was already reacting and her blood was literally screaming for him his time.

"One, it means only I drink your blood; none of the others brother's will be allowed." He said and she nodded, showing she understood and was listening. "Two...well, I'm not sure if you're even prepared for it." He commented, wanting her to know that the next part was something neither could back down from if she wished to continue. "I want to know, Ayato." She said softly and he sighed...well, she did deserve to know. "Two...well, it's easier since your body has already recognized my fangs." He said and tapped her neck, making her shiver again and he smiled. "Two is usually a little more...intimate, you literally become my bride. Only I feed on you, you become my only and become my wife." He explained and her eyes widened in surprise.

She was trying to see if he was serious about this, she had no qualms about being his one and only but she wanted to make sure he had no ulterior motives. She knew she had fallen in love with him yet she hadn't said anything for fear of being told she was being silly, that loving a vampire was impossible and that she was only food. "When I said you were my bride, I intend to have you as my only, yet we are, in fact, honorable in a sense." He said, having what he was about to say ingrained into him by Arianna; she hated it when the brother's forced themselves on women. "I won't go further if you aren't ready." He said and she felt her heart melt slightly, he was being considerate, something he rarely did.

She gave a teary smile and leaned up, letting her lips brush his and shocking him, her silent confession. "You are the only one I see myself with, Ayato." She said and his eyes darkened a little in lust as he kissed her deeply, not letting her get away. "You're not getting away with a small kiss like that, Yui." He commented, making sure to keep using her real name; he knew she disliked the nicknames. Yui gasped as he lightly bit her bottom lip, making sure she didn't bleed and, upon her gasp, used the opportunity to explore her mouth. Yui gave a soft moan, not having expected him to continue the kiss but she didn't mind.

* * *

 **Okay, so you all might be wondering what the heck it is I'm actually writing. This is about Diabolik Lovers, a game/anime I've seen. I haven't actually played the game but I have seen the anime and I still pair Ayato and Yui together, mostly because not only does he have a personality that I can see changing but because he's also kinda hot. Anyways, my OC Arianna, Yuki and Lisa are in here. (Yes, I know. I have too many OC's.) She is the younger sister of Cordelia and actually treats the Sakamaki brother's as her own children. Except for Subaru whom she kind of fell for. Since she only see's Ayato, Laito and Kanato as her nephew's and the others are close friends, she see's nothing wrong with being with Subaru.**

 **Also, she has come to see Yui as a daughter of some sort, she just wants the girl to be happy is all. Anyways, Yuki is mentioned and I am working on a story with Reiji and Lisa because Lisa was one of the few who got the entire household to behave when Arianna wasn't there. Reiji and Lisa are the parents of Yuki, but there's a current secret with Lisa at the moment, and until I finish the story with Reiji and Lisa, that secret won't be posted. Anyways, next chapter is a nice little lemon between Ayato and Yui. ^^ (Seriously, there needs to be more of this couple.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Yui found herself in her bedroom and was pushed onto the bed, looking up at Ayato as he began undoing his outfit. She blushed a little, suddenly feeling her body react in a way she wasn't used to before he climbed on top of her, shirtless but still with his pants on. She felt a hand on her thigh through the slit on the side of her dress, shivering and blushing more as his touch left a burning trail in its wake. He kissed her again, more deeply and with passion as he forced her to submit to him and submit she did, opening her mouth with a moan as his hand trailed up under her dress, touching her bare hip. His other hand wrapped around to her back and found the zipper, pulling it down to expose more of her flesh to him. 

Yui gasped as the cool air in her room hit her bare back, making her arch against him and he smirked. He undid her hair, putting the pins and jewels to the side, no need to ruin them before he moved down, gently holding her calf. Pulling the shoes off, her trailed his hands up her legs, eliciting more shivers of excitement from the girl below him. As his hand went up, her pushed the beautiful red dress off, leaving her in only her undergarments, the white lace definitely complimented her pale skin but it did nothing to prove her innocence. Innocence that he was to soon take from her, making her the only one for him and him the only one for her. 

Ayato leaned his head done, sinking his fangs right above her breast and Yui moaned; she felt no pain this time, shocking her slightly. Was it because of what Ayato was doing to her body? Yui didn't know, nor did she care as Ayato sucked some blood before trailing his mouth south and removed her bra, taking in an erect bud and Yui gasped, arching once more as Ayato made her senses go into overdrive. She felt a hand trail down and touch her sacred area and she gasped, legs clenching around Ayato's sides as he was settled between her legs; preventing them from closing. Ayato smirked, she was going to be screaming before the night was done; of that, he'd make sure. 

His other hand then came to her neglected breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers and enjoying the way she squirmed under his touch. He moved up and attacked her neck, licking the skin and making her gasp and moan as both his hands fondled her breasts, enjoying the small pleasurable gasps escaping her pink lips. Using his knees, he pushed her body against his more, grunting in pleasure as her heated core pressed against his clothed member. "A-Ayato!" Yui gasped out, face flushed from the pleasure she felt. Ayato kissed her, silencing any protest she might have had; he didn't want to hear it. 

Yui's hands gripped his shoulders, nails digging deliciously into his flesh and making Ayato groan; it only fueled his lust for her. Ayato's hands gripped her waist soon after and tore the last of her clothing off, leaving her bare. Yui merely moan as his hand trailed down and gently slid a finger down her clit, making Yui pull back with a loud moan escaping. Her exposed neck made his blood boil and he harshly sucked her neck, making sure to leave a mark to show that Yui was HIS. "A-Ayato." Yui moaned out and his eyes darkened more, becoming more of an evergreen color than the normal emerald she was used to. Removing himself of the last of his own clothing, he knew he wouldn't hold out much longer nor did he really have the time. His brother's could be back any minute and it could be possible that one of them might fight for her. 

Yet he wanted to tease Yui more, he was sure he had enough time for a least preparing her. He grinned and held her thighs, lifting them over his shoulder as he knelt down, licking her and Yui gave a surprised gasp of pleasure. "A-Ayato, w-what're you-?" Yui didn't get to finish her sentence as Ayato pushed a finger in, opening her a little and she gasped, throwing her head back against the bed. "Relax Yui." Ayato murmured softly, enjoying the way he made her squirm in pleasure. He pushed another finger in, trying to prepare her for what was to come and knowing it would make things easier for her. He wasn't so heartless as to forced himself in, it'd hurt him as well with how tight she was; she was squeezing his fingers. 

He spread his fingers, trying to get her to loosen enough for him to be inside, he was painfully hard as it was and Yui's pleasure filled moans did nothing to help his situation. He felt her loosen and pushed another finger in, making her wince as it hurt slightly yet she knew what to come was more painful. Ayato felt her loosen more and knew it would have to do, he couldn't wait much longer. Removing his fingers, Yui whimpered at the loss only for Ayato to press his erect member against her opening, making her open her legs wider for him. "It'll hurt but I'll make it pleasurable." He promised as he bent over her, kissing her neck, before thrusting forward, entering her and breaking her hymn. 

Yui screamed in pain, tears pricking her eyes as her body trembled and quivered in pain; yet she tried to push through it. Ayato stilled himself inside her, knowing she was in pain and he didn't wish to prolong it. Before finding himself in love with her, he might not have cared, yet with him wanting her as his bride, he found himself wishing her no harm. He kissed Yui's jaw, trying to soothe her and ease her, she was too tight around him now with how clenched she was. "Yui, relax." He panted out, eyes closed tightly as he did his best to not make her suffer. Yui tried, finding it hard yet eventually the pain ebbed away to a slight throb and she sighed slightly in relief, before looking at Ayato. 

She cupped his face and brought him down for a kiss, one he eagerly returned before pulling back. "You can move, I should be fine." Yui said softly, not trusting her voice to say more. Ayato nodded and kissed her once more, hands on her thighs as he pulled out, before pushing back in slowly, letting her get used to the rhythm. Yui's legs clenched once in a while, feeling some stabs of pain, yet it was mingled in with the pleasure. Ayato slowly increased speed and upon his faster thrusting, Yui felt the pain ebb away completely to let only the pleasure course through her. Her gasps and groans of pain were eventually replaced with pants and moans of pleasure, making Ayato smile as he heard the change. 

"F-faster…" Yui gasped out and Ayato obliged, thrusting into her at a faster pace, making Yui gasp in pure erotic pleasure at the increase. Ayato braced himself against the bed, using it as leverage to get deeper into her and stay upright as he thrust. Keeping one hand on her hip, he tilt her a little, letting him get deeper and Yui gave a cry of pleasure and he smirked, looks like her found her spot. He made sure to slam into her as hard as possible to hit that spot to send her closer to the edge. He leaned over her once more, licking her neck, eyes seeming to glow a green color as he felt himself nearing the edge as well. "Ayato, I...I…" Yui couldn't say much more as the pleasure clouded her mind, yet he knew; he could tell by her scent. 

"Together." He ground out, sweat beading his body as he continued his relentless thrusting, when they both reached their peak. As Yui screamed in pleasure as her orgasm hit, Ayato sank his fangs into her shoulder, his own orgasm overtaking him yet his fangs in her muffled his shout of satisfaction. His fangs were deeper into her shoulder than before, her blood was intoxicating with her orgasm hitting yet she felt no pain. Eventually they both felt themselves back from the high and Ayato nearly collapsed on Yui, even as her limbs fell limply to the side. Ayato removed his fangs from her shoulder, licking the wound clean before he removed himself from within her, rolling to the side as to not crush her. 

Yui turned her head toward Ayato and gave a soft, gentle smile even as he gave a true, genuinely happy smile to her in return. He no longer had the lost, broken and lonely look that always hid within his eyes; it was replaced with an overwhelming sense of joy and completion. He pulled Yui closer to him and she snuggled into his chest, both still naked and bare in the cold room. "Shouldn't we clean up?" Yui asked and Ayato grumbled. He kicked the current covers off the bed, letting them fall to the floor, before grabbed the second pair of covers and pulled them up over themselves. Yui always had two because of her anemia. "We can tomorrow morning." He grumbled and the two fell asleep, exhaustion finally hitting them. 

"...Are they aware we have been home for a while now?" Laito asked Shu, the two both leaning against the wall outside of Yui's room. Shu shrugged, not really caring as he grabbed his music, putting one earbud in his ear. "I have no care, at least Ayato finally found his bride." Shu said and Laito nodded. "We may need another bride, I'm feeling lonely now." Laito said and Shu scoffed. "Arianna is working at the hospital to get us some blood bags and speaking with the Council about a possible alternative. She doesn't like the idea of women being used as cattle, you know that." Shu said as he pushed off the wall. "Anyways, leave a note for the couple, let them know we have a meeting in the morning." He said and walked off, meeting up with Reiji and Yuki, the young girl now living with them.

* * *

 **Okay, so here is the end of the story with a little lemon and yes, Yuki is now living with the Sakamaki's as she is the daughter of Reiji. More on her will be mentioned later but only once everything is said and done with. Anyways, had this in my mind for years actually and finally decided to get it done and over with. Hope ya'll liked it and enjoyed. ^^**


End file.
